tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"Septuple-Edged Sword" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Campers! Today's challenge is a good, old fashioned game of hide and seek. 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You'll all be the hiders, obviously... finding me or Chef would be WAAAY too easy. Heh-heh. 17:01 <+Leshawna|> Didnt we do that already? 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tut, tut, tut, Leshawna! 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Think again. We ALWAYS throw surprises at our cast. 17:01 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, that's us! *raises hand* 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Even though this challenge IS quite similar to the hide and seek game from your first week at camp, we've added in a big surprise to challenge you! 17:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For this competition, instead of being hunted down by Chef Hatchet, you'll be pursued and captured by a LIVE BEAR! :D 17:02 <@Heather13> ... *scoffs* 17:02 <@Heather13> Yeah, right. That is so impossible. 17:02 <@Heather13> You think a BEAR's going to be able to hunt each of us down without killing us? 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Who said anything about not killing you guys? It's the final seven; I can do what I want, people! 17:02 <+Leshawna|> But it's national TV! 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: You all signed release forms. And what better way to spike up the ratings than killing off a cast member? xD 17:02 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Your hunter today will be Molotov, a professionally-trained bear that was recently let go from the Russian National Circus for being too... aggressive. >:D 17:02 <@Heather13> :o 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: He has been the European log-rolling champion for the past twelve years, and is about as smart as the average male. 17:03 <+Gwen|> Or female... girls are just as smart as guys are. >.> 17:03 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, we're on TV still? That is so weird! 17:03 <+Gwen|> ... well, some girls. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For this challenge, you can hide wherever you want. BUT! You CANNOT go into Chef's kitchen. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Totally off-limits, guys. 17:03 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The camper who makes it back to the Dock of Shame first without getting tagged by Molotov will win invincibility. Go! 17:03 <@Heather13> (conf) *files nails* I don't know who came up with these RIDICULOUS challenges, but they are COMPLETELY deranged. Luckily, I can avoid certain death by taking Lindsay along with me, AND shoving her in front of the bear if it happens to come by. Whatever works. 17:04 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Man, I've heard of insane challenges, but a live bear, dude? That's messed up, man. 17:04 <+Gwen|> (conf) Whoever's idea it was to put us up against an angry Russian bear, I've gotta say... I'm kind of impressed. I've always been pretty good at sneaking out of the house back home, so I'm not too worried about getting caught. I just hope HEATHER does. 17:04 <+Gwen|> Leshawna, wanna partner up? 17:04 <+Leshawna|> You know it! 17:04 * Heather13 walks past Gwen and Leshawna and over to Trent. 17:04 <@Heather13> Trent. :D 17:04 <@Heather13> I feel horrible about us not being partners last challenge. 17:04 <@Heather13> Why don't you join me and Lindsay? 17:05 <+Trent__> Really? Okay. 17:05 <+Lindsay|> *whispers* Heather, can I maybe pair up with Geoff instead? 17:05 <@Heather13> Ex-CUSE me? What part of "don't talk to Party Boy" DON'T you understand? :@ 17:05 <+Lindsay|> Uh, the don't talk part. 17:05 <+Lindsay|> Am I still allowed to ask him how he is and stuff? 17:05 * Heather13 slaps forehead. 17:05 * Gwen| looks over at Heather and Trent. 17:05 <+Gwen|> *low voice* I need you to do me a favor. @Leshawna 17:06 <+Leshawna|> Sure girl, what's up? 17:06 <+Gwen|> Go with Geoff instead of me and I'll go with Heather. 17:06 <+Leshawna|> *raises eyebrow* 17:06 <+Leshawna|> You're gonna partner up...with HEATHER? 17:06 <+Gwen|> Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right? ;) 17:06 <+Leshawna|> *smirks* 17:06 <+Leshawna|> Hmph! I like the way you think Gwen. 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *closes flip phone* Alright, gang! I've just received word that the bear has landed via helicopter somewhere in the forest. 17:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Time to start moving, people. 17:07 * Heather13 begins walking with Lindsay and Trent. 17:07 <+Gwen|> Trent! 17:07 <+Gwen|> Mind if I join? 17:07 <+Trent__> Totally. :D 17:07 * Heather13 glares at Gwen and walks off with Lindsay. 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Geoff and Leshawna walking through the woods* 17:07 <+Leshawna|> *walking in the woods* Ugh, I am SO beyond tired of that little snake. 17:07 <+Geoff|> Who? Heather? 17:08 <+Leshawna|> Who ELSE? 17:08 <+Geoff|> I don't know....*sigh* Sorry, I'm not really into it right now. 17:08 <+Geoff|> I miss talking to Lindsay. :( 17:08 <+Leshawna|> It's Heather's fault, yknow 17:08 <+Leshawna|> She been tryin to split you two up! 17:08 <+Geoff|> I just don't get why. 17:08 <+Geoff|> What did I do to Heather? D: 17:08 <+Leshawna|> Votin her off. She probably thinks you're a threat too, that you'll influence poor Lindsay away. 17:09 <+Leshawna|> But my clothes will stop being fabulous before I let HER get away with it! 17:09 <+Geoff|> Yeah, Heather is so not awesome. 17:09 <+Leshawna|> Dont worry Party Boy. We'll get your girl back, but for right now it's time to hide. 17:09 <+Leshawna|> *sees the arts and craft center* And I got just the place :) 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Heather, Gwen, Lindsay, and Trent walking through the woods* 17:09 * Heather13 continues walking through the forest. 17:09 * Lindsay| reluctantly walks with Heather 17:09 * Trent__ also walks 17:10 <+Gwen|> *walking* Okay, guys. 17:10 <+Gwen|> We're obviously all hungry since Chef didn't give us any breakfast. 17:10 <+Gwen|> So, I think if we find some berries... 17:10 <@Heather13> *stops* I am SO not doing this. :@ 17:10 * Gwen| sighs. 17:10 <+Gwen|> Why not? 17:10 <@Heather13> Do you SEE my shoes? You'd have to be an IDIOT to run from a bear in high-heel wedges! 17:10 <+Gwen|> You'd also have to be an idiot to STARVE to death. 17:10 <+Gwen|> Let's just stick with my plan and find the berries. 17:11 <+Trent__> Maybe you can just take them off, Heather. 17:11 <@Heather13> I'm not doing that. 17:11 <@Heather13> And actually, berries aren't enough. 17:11 * Heather13 turns to Lindsay. 17:11 <@Heather13> Lindsay. I want you to go to the dining hall and get me a bag of chips. 17:11 <+Gwen|> The DINING HALL? *scoff* 17:11 <+Gwen|> Are you CRAZY? 17:11 <+Gwen|> That's exactly where Chris told us NOT to go! 17:12 <+Lindsay|> Yeah, Heather! I might get seriously hurt! 17:12 <@Heather13> Oh, puh-LEEZ. 17:12 <@Heather13> It's not like Chef has the place surrounded by guard dogs or something. 17:12 * Heather13 glares at Lindsay and points to the other side of the forest. 17:12 <@Heather13> Dining hall. 17:12 <@Heather13> NOW. 17:12 <+Lindsay|> *sigh* 17:12 * Lindsay| turns and sadly walks to the dining hall 17:13 <+Gwen|> Nice. 17:13 <+Gwen|> Do you talk to ALL your BFFs like that? 17:13 <@Heather13> Hey, here's an idea. 17:13 <@Heather13> Why don't you SHUT UP and get those berries you promised you'd find? :@ 17:13 <+Gwen|> I don't think I'm really interested in this "group" thing after all. 17:13 <+Trent__> Gwen, no. 17:13 <+Trent__> You don't need to leave.... we can all get along. 17:13 <@Heather13> Let her make her own decisions, Trent. 17:14 <@Heather13> If she wants to die out there, it's up to her. 17:14 <+Gwen|> Even death would be better than this. <.< 17:14 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Gwen walking through the woods* 17:14 * Gwen| walks through the forest alone. 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *scribbles words on her arm* 17:14 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Heh, heh, heh! *continues scribbling* 17:14 <+Gwen|> Uhhh... 17:14 <+Gwen|> Izzy? ._. 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oooh! 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Gwen! 17:15 <+Gwen|> WHAT are you doing? >.> 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Capturing the bear, silly! 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ooh, ooh! 17:15 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You can be the BAIT. :D 17:15 <+Gwen|> You're planning on capturing the bear. 17:15 <+Gwen|> In the woods. 17:15 <+Gwen|> By yourself. 17:15 <+Gwen|> With that. 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yeah, what's your point? xD 17:16 * Gwen| rolls eyes and keeps walking. 17:16 <+Gwen|> Whatever. 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hey, don't go! 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Why are you so frowny, Frowny McFrown Face? 17:16 <+Gwen|> I'm fine, Izzy. 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You haven't been fine since you got here. 17:16 <@Chris|Izzy> I: The only times I've seen you smile are around Trent! 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You like him, don't you? :3 17:17 * Gwen| sighs. 17:17 <+Gwen|> You know... I don't know what to do anymore, exactly... 17:17 <+Gwen|> Is it cliché to think I actually might like a guy I just met? 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oh, come on. :3 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: There's always love at first sight. 17:17 <+Gwen|> Wow. You think? 17:17 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yeah, just like me and you. 17:18 <+Gwen|> Riiight. 17:18 <+Gwen|> Anyway, without being all puke-worthy... 17:18 <+Gwen|> Something about Trent makes me actually want to stay on this island, but he's sort of with Heather... 17:18 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Just let him know how you feel, dude! 17:18 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Bring out your EMOTIONS! It's a game show. 17:18 <@Chris|Izzy> I: You could leave and never see him again! 17:18 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Who cares about Heather? She's obviously using him! Just do it, Gwen. 17:18 <+Gwen|> That's... 17:19 <+Gwen|> Surprisingly not bad advice. 17:19 <+Gwen|> *sigh* Okay. 17:19 <+Gwen|> I'll tell him. :3 17:19 <+Gwen|> What's the worst that could happen? 17:19 <+Gwen|> ... right? 17:19 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *shakes head* Sorry, what were we talking about? 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Lindsay in the main lodge* 17:19 <+Lindsay|> *pokes head in as door creeks* 17:20 <+Lindsay|> *looks around like a stealth ninja* 17:20 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, where are the chips? 17:20 * Lindsay| tiptoes through the lodge 17:20 <+Lindsay|> I could sooo be painting my nails right now instead of this! 17:20 <+Lindsay|> *opens kitchen door and gulps* 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: *turns around and glares at Lindsay* 17:20 <+Lindsay|> .... uh oh. D: 17:20 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: WHATCHU DOIN' IN MY KITCHEN, GIRL?! 17:21 <+Lindsay|> Heather made me! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: NO ONE COMES IN MY KITCHEN. 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: AHHHHHH! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: *tries to grab Lindsay* 17:21 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeeeeeeeaaaahhhhhh! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: *grabs her* 17:21 <+Lindsay|> *kicks him with her boot and escapes* Someone! 17:21 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: *chases her* 17:22 <+Lindsay|> *tries to run out of the lodge* 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> CH: *grabs a table leg, breaks it in half, and throws the wooden piece at the back of Lindsay's head* 17:22 <+Lindsay|> Ouch! D: 17:22 <+Lindsay|> *trips and falls down the outside steps* 17:22 <+Lindsay|> Oh... owwwieee... 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: >:( 17:22 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: ROAR! 17:22 <+Lindsay|> AGHGHEHRFRHEFIEHFEIPHFE! 17:23 <+Lindsay|> *backs into the stairs and kicks the bear* 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *grabs her boot and spits it out* 17:23 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *picks it up again and swallows it whole* 17:23 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *runs off* 17:23 <+Lindsay|> Hey! 17:23 <+Lindsay|> That's mine! Come back here! 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Geoff and Leshawna walking through the woods* 17:24 <+Geoff|> Dang, dude. 17:24 <+Geoff|> It's so quiet and stuff :( 17:24 <+Leshawna|> Yeah..... 17:24 <+Leshawna|> A little too quiet, if you ask me 17:24 <+Leshawna|> Why dont we check the arts center? Might find some peace and quiet there 17:24 <+Geoff|> *hears rustling in bushes* 17:24 <+Geoff|> *gulps* 17:24 <+Geoff|> Uh-oh. D: 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *appears from behind the bushes* 17:25 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: ROAR. :@ 17:25 <+Leshawna|> O_O 17:25 <+Geoff|> OH, ****!!!! 17:25 <+Leshawna|> RUN WHITE BOI, RUN! 17:25 <+Leshawna|> *runs* 17:25 <+Geoff|> WAIT 17:25 <+Geoff|> THE BEAR HAS LINDSAY'S BOOT! 17:26 <+Leshawna|> What?! 17:26 <+Leshawna|> *turns* :O 17:26 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *leaps into the air* 17:26 <+Leshawna|> NO TIME, FOOL! 17:26 <+Leshawna|> *grabs Geoff and runs* 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Gwen and Izzy walking through the woods* 17:26 <+Gwen|> What about Lindsay? 17:26 <+Gwen|> You like her? 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: She seems to know a lot. 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Well, a lot of nothing, right?! xD 17:27 <+Gwen|> If I was as tiny as one of her pink, glittery nailpolish drops, I'd avoid the space between her ears at all costs. ;) 17:27 <+Gwen|> If anyone's stupid enough to follow Queen B-I-T-C-Heather around, it's Lindsay. 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: HAHAHAHA! *playfully slaps Gwen's forearm* 17:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: It's funny because she's dumb. 17:27 <+Gwen|> Wait! 17:27 <+Gwen|> Ssssh. 17:28 <+Gwen|> Do you hear that? 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Uh, that's probably my breakfast. Didn't settle too well with me this morning. 17:28 <+Gwen|> No, I could've sworn it was a roar or something. 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *hears a roar* Oh... you're right. 17:28 <+Gwen|> Sounds like it's getting closer. 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Wanna head to the lodge? >:3 17:28 <+Gwen|> Chris sort of said not to go there... 17:28 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Yeah, but don't you want a little adventure in your life?! 17:28 <+Gwen|> *shrugs* Well, I guess I... 17:29 <+Gwen|> O_O IZZY!!! 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *appears to the left of Izzy, growling* 17:29 <+Gwen|> RUN FOR IT. 17:29 * Gwen| turns around and begins running away. 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Hey, crazy, you're supposed to WALK from the bear! 17:29 <@Chris|Izzy> I: OR... challenge FUZZY here to a duel of epic proportions! >:3 17:29 * Gwen| halts. 17:30 <+Gwen|> WHAT?! 17:30 <+Gwen|> Izzy, I know you're crazy, but come ON. 17:30 <+Gwen|> You can't take on a BEAR. 17:30 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Nah, it's cool! He's just a little aggressive, that's all. :D 17:30 <+Gwen|> Ugh! 17:30 <+Gwen|> I don't have time for this. >.> 17:30 * Gwen| runs off. 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *tackles Izzy* 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> I: O_O 17:31 <@Chris|Izzy> I: WHOA. 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Heather sitting on a log* 17:31 * Heather13 files nails. 17:31 <@Heather13> I CANNOT believe Lindsay. 17:31 <@Heather13> It's been, like, forty minutes! 17:31 <@Heather13> And WHERE are my chips? 17:32 * Trent__ walks to Heather holding berries. 17:32 <+Trent__> I picked up some berries. 17:32 <+Trent__> Want some? 17:32 <@Heather13> Knowing Weird Goth Girl, they're probably poisonous. <.< 17:32 <+Trent__> It was a good idea... 17:32 <@Heather13> WELL, I DIDN'T ASK FOR BERRIES. 17:32 * Heather13 picks one out of Trent's hand and eats it. 17:33 <@Heather13> EW. 17:33 <@Heather13> These suck! *slaps the berries out of Trent's hand* 17:33 <+Trent__> *sigh* Heather... 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *over intercom* Alright! Three campers remain in the challenge, and as of right now, the first to make it back to the Dock of Shame will win invincibility! 17:33 <@Heather13> :o 17:33 <@Heather13> YES! Let's go, Trent! 17:33 <+Trent__> *follows Heather* 17:33 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *leaps out of nowhere in front of the two* 17:34 <@Heather13> :o 17:34 <+Trent__> :o 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: ROAR. :@ 17:34 <+Trent__> AHHHHHHHHH. 17:34 <@Heather13> Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! 17:34 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *approaches them* 17:34 <@Heather13> Okay... 17:35 <@Heather13> Uhhh... 17:35 <@Heather13> Nice bear... 17:35 <+Trent__> *picks up berries* Want some berries? :( 17:35 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *growls* 17:35 <+Trent__> Heather, I think you should run. 17:35 <@Heather13> Okay, whatever. 17:35 <+Trent__> Wait, really? :| 17:35 <+Trent__> But what if I DIE? 17:36 <@Heather13> You're NOT going to die. 17:36 <@Heather13> And even if you do, at least I'LL win invincibility. ^_^ 17:36 <+Trent__> What!? 17:36 * Heather13 makes a run for it. 17:36 <+Trent__> HEATHER. :| 17:36 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *growls, leaps onto Trent* :@ 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Gwen and Heather outside the main lodge* 17:37 <+Gwen|> *walks backwards to main lodge, cautiously looking out for the bear* 17:37 * Heather13 bumps into Gwen. 17:37 <@Heather13> Ahhh! 17:37 <+Gwen|> AHHH. 17:37 <@Heather13> Oh. 17:37 <@Heather13> It's you. 17:37 <@Heather13> I thought you were a bear. Then I realized from the hideous make up and split ends. 17:37 * Gwen| rolls eyes. 17:38 <+Gwen|> Where is Trent? 17:38 <@Heather13> How am I supposed to know that? 17:38 <+Gwen|> He's YOUR boyfriend. 17:38 <+Gwen|> And you were with him two seconds ago. 17:38 <@Chris|Izzy> Bear: *roars from afar* 17:38 <@Heather13> :o 17:38 <@Heather13> Did you hear that?! 17:39 <+Gwen|> Holy crap! 17:39 <+Gwen|> Into the dining hall! 17:39 * Heather13 runs into the main lodge. 17:39 <+Gwen|> *runs to the main lodge* 17:39 <+Gwen|> *slams door* 17:39 * Heather13 pants. 17:39 <+Gwen|> Okay. 17:39 <+Gwen|> So, we need to find Trent. 17:40 <@Heather13> Oh, RIGHT. ;) 17:40 <@Heather13> He said something about wanting to go get some food. :3 17:40 <@Heather13> I think Chef might've trapped him in the fridge. D: 17:40 <+Gwen|> In the FRIDGE? 17:40 <+Gwen|> You mean Chef's GIANT fridge? The one that you could FREEZE to death in?! 17:40 <@Heather13> Poor Trent... D: 17:40 <@Heather13> I can go help you look for him if you want. 17:41 <+Gwen|> Really? 17:41 <+Gwen|> Okay. 17:41 <+Gwen|> *heads to kitchen* 17:41 <@Heather13> >:D 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Gwen and Heather inside the kitchen* 17:41 <+Gwen|> *looks around* Okay. 17:41 <+Gwen|> I don't see him. 17:41 <@Heather13> Hello? 17:42 <@Heather13> I said IN the fridge. 17:42 <@Heather13> Where else would a psycho chef store one of his victims? 17:42 <+Gwen|> I'm starting to think that, as soon as I walk in, you're just going to slam the door. >.> 17:42 <@Heather13> Are you KIDDING me? 17:42 <@Heather13> Look, Gwen, I know I've been a little harsh, but. 17:42 <@Heather13> You don't really think I'd do that, do you? 17:42 <@Heather13> From hereon in, consider us super mega-BFFs: best female friends! 17:44 * Gwen| raises eyebrow and sighs. 17:44 * Gwen| walks over to the fridge and opens it. 17:44 <+Gwen|> *calls in* 17:44 <+Gwen|> Trent? Trent? o_o 17:44 * Gwen| turns around. 17:44 <+Gwen|> He's not in here. :| 17:44 * Heather13 pushes Gwen into the fridge. 17:44 * Heather13 slams the door. 17:45 <@Heather13> Wow! 17:45 <@Heather13> That was easier than I thought it would be! 17:45 <@Heather13> Who knew you were that dumb? 17:45 <+Gwen|> UGH. 17:45 <+Gwen|> Let me out! *bangs on door* 17:45 <@Heather13> I'm sure someone will. 17:45 <@Heather13> AFTER I win this challenge. 17:46 <@Heather13> Seeya!! 17:46 * Heather13 runs off. 17:46 <+Gwen|> (conf) Fooled by Heather. Way to go, Gwen. Once again, your amazing judge of character really advantaged you... in all seriousness, how did I NOT see that coming? 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame* 17:46 <@Heather13> Yes!!! 17:46 <@Heather13> I made it! :D 17:46 * Heather13 runs over to the Dock of Shame, where the other contestants are standing. 17:46 <+Leshawna|> Ugh. >.> 17:47 <+Gwen|> *follows behind her, panting* 17:47 <+Gwen|> Ugh! CRAP. 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And it looks like Heather wins immunity! 17:47 <+Leshawna|> She WON? 17:47 <+Lindsay|> :D Yay, Heather! *claps* 17:47 <+Geoff|> *scratches head* 17:47 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And now, time for today's big twist! 17:48 <+Trent__> *limps in* 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Normally, I'd tell you to cast in your votes, but for this challenge, it's a sudden-DEATH elimination. 17:48 <+Leshawna|> :o 17:48 <+Trent__> What? 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And, since everyone reached the dock after their elimination, that means LINDSAY'S out of the game! 17:48 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: For being captured FIRST! So, it's buh-bye, Lindsay. :3 17:48 <+Gwen|> What?! 17:48 <+Geoff|> WHAT? 17:49 <+Lindsay|> What...? D: 17:49 <+Trent__> ... again, what? 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Heather, your reward for tonight is a gourmet meal served by Chef, BUT. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: If you decide to give the reward up, Lindsay can stay. 17:49 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: It's either eat a delicious lobster dinner, or a chance to save your first and last BFF. 17:49 <+Lindsay|> It's what BFFs are for, Heather. :) 17:49 <@Heather13> So, I get to choose a reward or Lindsay? 17:50 <@Heather13> ... *taps chin* 17:50 <@Heather13> Honestly, Lindsay. 17:50 <@Heather13> You're right. 17:50 <@Heather13> We ARE BFFs. ^_^ 17:50 <@Heather13> And so, Chris. 17:50 <@Heather13> That's why I think Lindsay would understand if I took the reward. 17:50 <@Heather13> :D 17:50 <+Gwen|> What?! 17:51 <+Geoff|> NO WAY. 17:51 <+Leshawna|> NUH UH! 17:51 <+Lindsay|> HEATHER?! 17:51 <+Lindsay|> But I thought we were in this together! 17:51 <+Lindsay|> You and me, final 2... You promised me... 17:51 <@Heather13> Oh, come on, Lindsay. 17:51 <@Heather13> I know you're clueless, but you didn't REALLY expect me to take you all the way to the finals, did you? 17:52 <+Lindsay|> Um, YEAH! 17:52 <+Lindsay|> You promised. :-@ 17:52 <@Heather13> A SLOTH would make a better finalist than you. 17:52 <+Lindsay|> :o 17:52 <@Heather13> All you'll ever be is a sidekick. It's not bad thing; you just need to learn to accept it and move on. 17:52 <+Lindsay|> You did not just say that! 17:52 <@Heather13> I SO did. Now, why don't you just leave with your dignity somewhat intact? 17:52 <@Heather13> MEANWHILE, I have a reward to claim. :D 17:53 <+Lindsay|> :o Oh my gosh... 17:53 <+Lindsay|> Gwen was right! So was Beth, and Tyler, and Geoff, and Leshawna, and Katie! 17:53 <+Lindsay|> Everyone said you were mean, but I stood up for you because I thought we were BFFs! 17:53 <+Lindsay|> But THEY'RE RIGHT! You really ARE a stupid! Mean! Ugly! Cold-hearted ***** ****** ***** *********** ****** ***** ****** ***********!!! 17:53 <@Heather13> :-O 17:53 <+Gwen|> O_O 17:53 <+Leshawna|> :| 17:53 <@Chris|Izzy> C: :D 17:54 <+Trent__> :O 17:54 <+Geoff|> :| 17:54 <@Chris|Izzy> I: :-O 17:54 <+Lindsay|> That's not even a quarter of the things they said... 17:54 <+Lindsay|> I don't know what a quarter is, but still... 17:54 <+Leshawna|> You tell her! 17:54 * Gwen| snickers. 17:54 <+Lindsay|> ...You are one of the WORST BFF's I've ever had, I'd rather get eaten alive by a BEAR, then ever talk to you, again, EVER. 17:55 <+Lindsay|> Oh, and P.S: our shopping spree is SO OFF! 17:55 <+Lindsay|> Because you... YOU ARE A ***** ****** ***** *********** ****** ***** ****** ***********!!! 17:55 <@Heather13> :o 17:55 <@Heather13> Oh, whatever! >.> 17:55 <+Trent__> Heather, something else is off. 17:55 <+Trent__> We're done. Seriously. 17:55 <@Heather13> What?! 17:55 <+Trent__> You've been a jerk since the first day on this island, Heather! 17:56 <+Trent__> And guess what? Gwen may be goth, but she's not weird! And even if she weird, I LIKE weird. :@ 17:56 <+Trent__> So we're done. 17:56 <@Heather13> YOU'RE breaking up with ME? 17:56 <@Heather13> :-O 17:56 <+Lindsay|> Why are you surprised, Heather? 17:56 <+Lindsay|> You were using him this whole time to get back at Gwen! 17:56 <+Gwen|> Big shocker. >.> 17:56 <+Lindsay|> But now, your little game is over, and no one on this island is going to trust you anymore. :@ 17:57 <+Geoff|> Yeah! 17:57 <+Leshawna|> You tell her! 17:57 <+Gwen|> Oh, you're SO the next one off this island. 17:57 <@Heather13> :o 17:57 <@Heather13> But, guys... 17:57 <@Heather13> Come ON. 17:57 <@Heather13> We're friends. 17:57 <@Heather13> Isn't voting me off a little harsh? ^_^ 17:58 <+Gwen|> We're FRIENDS? 17:58 <+Trent__> Yeah, right. 17:58 <+Leshawna|> YOU'VE HAD IT COMING SINCE DAY ONE, YOU SKINNY ANNOYING LITTLE DRAMA QUEEN 17:58 <@Heather13> But! 17:58 <+Geoff|> (CONF): Heather's lived her last day on Camp Drama. She's totally gone the next time we get to vote, I can't believe she said all that stuff to poor Lindsay. D: 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame hours later* 17:58 <+Lindsay|> Bye guys, see you at the finale! 17:58 <+Lindsay|> And Geoff... I-I love you. <3 17:59 <+Gwen|> :o 17:59 <+Geoff|> .....I love you too Lindsay! 17:59 * Geoff| hugs Lindsay and kisses her. 17:59 * Lindsay| kisses Geoff, while flipping off Heather 17:59 <@Heather13> Ugh! *storms off* 17:59 * Gwen| elbows Trent. 17:59 <+Gwen|> Now, see? 17:59 <+Gwen|> THAT's love. 18:00 <+Gwen|> Not your fake relationship with Queenie. 18:00 <+Trent__> I think I get it now, Gwen. 18:00 <+Gwen|> Yeah, but I'll probably never let you live it down. 18:00 <+Trent__> *laughs* Don't remind me. 18:00 <+Trent__> *puts arm around gwen* 18:00 <+Gwen|> :) 18:00 * Lindsay| hops on the boat of losers and is taken away 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- S S S